weekylw15s_final_space_the_shadow_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Goodspeed
Gary Goodspeed is a main character who is the leader of his crew. Appearance Gary is a tall, thin man with light skin and bushy blonde hair. During his sentence aboard the Galaxy One, he wore a red jumpsuit with a teal belt, gloves, boots, and a white triangular collar bearing the Infinity Guard symbol. When his prison sentence ends in Chapter 8, he changes back into his civilian clothes: a red shirt with a blue circle on the chest, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, belt, and brown boots. In Chapter 2, after returning back to the Galaxy One after Gary's arm was ripped off by the Lord Commander, Mooncake gets the idea for a cybernetic replacement by ripping off one of the S.A.M.E.S.' (specifically Rob's) left arm. Avocato then volunteers to perform the prosthetic surgery on Gary, which strengthens their bond and officially signifies the start of their friendship. Personality At the start of the series, Gary is shown to be more immature and arrogant, but as the series progressed, Gary has notably matured over the course of each chapter. Gary often has a habit of talking inadvertently, or as he self-proclaims it: 'word-arrhea'. (section WIP) His time spent isolated in deep space has made him excessively receptive to friendship, as shown through his staunch loyalty to both Mooncake and Avocato, despite barely knowing them and becoming involved in various dilemmas because of them. Despite this, his hate of KVN has not been whittled away by his years of separation from intelligent lifeforms, and instead reveals a very petulant and short-tempered side of his personality. Gary's emotional development seems stunted to some extent, which series creator Olan Rogers' notes as being a consequence of his father's passing away when Gary was quite young. In addition, Rogers has commented that Gary's energetic and cheerful demeanour is a psychological Defence mechanism that he uses to cope with the grief of losing his father. Furthermore, this element of his personality may have been further compounded by his five years without human interaction; while Rogers states that Gary is at least thirty, his personality seems more akin to someone in their twenties, which is the age at which Gary was imprisoned. While his immaturity seems to lessen between the flash-forward in Chapter One and his current state, he is still shown to develop emotional attachments with extreme ease, and to have very poor and strange mechanisms for handling rejection, which seem to entail "Footloose," styled episodes of elaborate dancing. In addition, he has an obsession with cookies, to the point of being willing to undertake the risk of imminent death for the opportunity of being able to slip a cookie under his helmet, throwing a childish tantrum after H.U.E. tells him that he's matured too much over the course of the series to possibly want cookies anymore, and even asking that H.U.E. change his death countdown to the time until a batch of fresh cookies has been baked. Skills & Abilities He is a skilled shooter and has some leadership skills and seems to be the only one who can understand Mooncake. Weapons * Guns Family * John Goodspeed (Father, Deceased) * Sheryl Goodspeed (Mother) Voice Actor Olan Rogers. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Sons